Blue Eyes
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: My perception of the song Blue Eyes by the Cary Brothers [one shot] [a hint of yaoi]


Blue Eyes

I was inspired by a song by the Cary Brothers (it makes the story better if you listen to the song… it was also in the movie 'Garden State')… read and review:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh! Hurry up Sakura! I have to get a good seat for this!" A fidgety blonde boy said to a bubble-gum pink haired girl, who was currently in the bathroom fixing her make-up.

"Naruto, I want to look presentable." Sakura said to Naruto. He was currently leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, tapping his foot impatiently waiting, arms folded across his chest. His nerves were in a bundle, he was anxious about the event they were heading to. Finally, Sakura walked out, wearing a black mini-skirt, black boots, and a fishnet shirt underneath a black tube-top. Her hair was pulled back loosely, her long pink hair falling in all the right places. She had a subtle hue of pink brushed across her eyelids and cheeks. She also had mascara and lip gloss on.

"Wow… you look amazing!" Naruto said, doing a double take… make that a quadruple-take.

"Shall we?" she said with a smirk. Naruto looped his arm through hers (like he was escorting her to a ball) and they strode out of the apartment together. Their pose grew more relaxed as they walked towards their destination. They talked and laughed, enjoying the moment. They finally stopped in front of a bar, and walked inside. The bartender looked up and saw these two arm-in-arm. Of course, the bartender knew better and laughed.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto waved and smiled.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Sakura. You guys never stop joking like that, huh." He said with a chuckle. The two of them laughed and walked towards the front of the bar towards the stage set up. They saw that the whole group was there, laughing and drinking without a care in the world. The group consisted of Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Ino. They sat down, receiving a warm welcome from the whole group is somewhat unison. The group saw Sakura and Naruto with their arms linked and smiled.

"You two sure love to joke around like that. Why don't you two just go out already?" Kiba commented.

"Kiba, you already know. And why can't we just joke like that, we are really good friends after all. Good friends joke around." Naruto defended. He sat down, Sakura following. They all sat there for a moment, looking over to see Shikamaru and Temari making out.

"Oh Sakura! I need you so bad!" Naruto said, throwing himself onto Sakura.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura responded. The two proceeded to pretend that they were making out. They all laughed about it, making comments and such. A minute after, the lights were shut off, all except a spotlight pointing towards the stage.

"Good evening everybody! I would like to welcome you to the usual Friday night open-mic performances."

"Yeah, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted to the silver haired man.

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto. Settle down. You guys really need to stop giving him drinks, they only make him worse." The group chuckled as Kakashi went on to introduce the first performer. Uchiha Sasuke. Said man walked on to the stage carrying an acoustic guitar. He was wearing black pants, sneakers (Vans, my favorite!), a black and red striped shirt, and an unzipped black jacket with fur trimming the hood over it. He went to sit on the stool provided and placed the guitar in the proper position. The crowd cheered, the loudest of them all was of course, Naruto's group. Sasuke saw the blonde and he felt a blush sweep across his cheeks.

"Hey you guys. I would like to dedicate this song to a very good friend of mine. It's a mellow song, hop you all enjoy." He resumed to play the notes on his guitar, playing the guitars with ease and eloquence.

Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene

The words wrang out in such beauty, causing the crowd to hush completely and focus on the raven-haired boy. Naruto even focused all his attention on the lyrics. Sasuke wished inside that Naruto would get the message from the song. He continued.

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean

Naruto listened, knowing that this song was for him. A smile grew upon his face as the lyrics continued their way into his body, mind, and soul.

Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes_

Sasuke focused his attention on Naruto, looking into his eyes deeply. He smiled when he saw the Naruto was smiling as well. He grew more confident in the song he was currently performing and continued with ease.

All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one  
_

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you  
_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you..._

He finished the song and stood to face the applauding crowd. He looked to see Naruto, but found that he wasn't there. He frowned inside, but didn't show it. He thanked everyone and exited the stage. He walked to a room in the back, only to find Naruto sitting on the couch. Sasuke stood there in shock and joy.

"So… is all that true? Blue eyes are all that you need?" Naruto said, standing up in the process. He slowly started to walk towards the dumbfounded raven-haired boy, smirking a sultry smirk. Sasuke felt his knees buckle at the very notion. His heart was like a hummingbird now, his eyes widened slightly. When Naruto finally reached Sasuke, he placed one hand on the wall, the other closed the door. He was still smirking, his face an inch away from Sasuke's. They looked into each other's eyes and found something, a familiar bond and passion that grew day by day. Naruto then pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at first, but slowly they closed with pleasure. He licked the bottom of Naruto's lips, pleading for entrance. Naruto thought it would be fun to taunt the little teme. He pulled his lips away and walked over to sit on the couch. He sat there, smirking again.

"If you want it that bad, come and get it." With that, Sasuke walked over in a promiscuous manner. Naruto had closed his eyes and titled his head onto the upper part of the couch. Sasuke decided he would grab his attention by straddling the blonde in his lap. He began to lick the blonde's neck and thought he would leave something for him to remember him by. He sucked on Naruto's the tan flesh, causing Naruto to release a moan of pleasure.

"Damn, Uchiha." Naruto said. He closed his eyes and sucked in some air as Sasuke continued. He could feel Naruto getting excited, and decided to leave it at that. He pulled Naruto's head towards his own and kissed him on lips one last time, his tongue exploring Naruto's mouth, tasting the delicious blond. He decided he had enough fun for a little bit.

"Down boy." Sasuke said and looked down there towards Naruto's excitement.

"Remember blue eyes, you're the secret I keep." And he exited.

"Oh Come ON!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked as he walked down the hall…


End file.
